Me rindo
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: A veces rendirse no es de cobardes, sino de valientes. Cobarde es el que se deja llevar por el miedo, el que no quiere correr ningún riesgo, el que no escucha su yo interior y lo niega, el que acepta la infelicidad como precio de la comodidad. Y él no era así...


Me rindo.  
Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai

Después de haber pertenecido seis años al equipo de BeyBlade más importante del mundo, ahora con diecinueve años de edad, era un joven que estudiaba la universidad y trabajaba medio tiempo en una tienda de regalos, en el lugar que nunca nadie hubiera imaginado que podría estar, por su ya conocida aversión al frío, Moscú, Rusia.

Había decidido quedarse ahí después de la separación de los Beyblakers, el motivo, Kai Hiwatari. Ahora ya era más fácil aceptarlo, pero en aquél entonces, su excusa había sido que su estancia en aquel frío país iba a ser solo temporal, que se tomaría unas pequeñas vacaciones y después decidiría si regresaba a China o seguía vagando por el mundo hasta encontrar su lugar. Pero con el tiempo, no pudo engañarse más, estaba ahí solo para permanecer cerca del chico del cual se había enamorado. Por eso mismo se había establecido ahí había ingresado a la universidad, y había rentado un modesto pero bonito departamento.

La verdad, es que las cosas fueron tal cual las imagino. Después de todo ese tiempo no había tenido el coraje suficiente para decirle a Kai lo que sentía por él y ver qué pasaba. Las veces que se veían realmente eran muy pocas, tenía incluso más contacto con Yuriy y Brian que con el mismo estoico bicolor. Sabía que así sería, aunque en contadas ocasiones Kai se portaba diferente con él a como era con el resto, no había nada que lo hiciera pensar que su amistad se iba a fortalecer con el hecho de que se hubiera quedado en Rusia.

Era un masoquista, lo aceptaba también. Porque prefería las contadas veces que veía a Kai que marcharse de ese lugar y perder todo contacto con él, porque era una verdad universal que si Rei se iba de Rusia, Kai nunca haría nada ni para impedirlo ni mucho menos para buscarlo después. Así que sus opciones para seguir en contacto con Kai eran dos: quedarse o quedarse. Así de simple.

Claro que se encontraba desanimado. Pero él mismo era el culpable de todo. Nadie le había dicho que se fuera a enamorar de aquél imperturbable ser soviético, pero era absolutamente imposible no enamorarse de él. Haciendo gala del atractivo físico de Kai, se podía decir que era apuesto, elegante, gallardo, refinado, atractivo, encantador, seductor y sumamente sexy. Poseedor de unos brillantes ojos color rubí que contrastaban con la nívea piel de su rostro que era adornado por unos tatuajes de triángulos azules en sus mejillas. Su cuerpo, definitivamente ya no era el cuerpo de un adolescente, ahora era un joven veinteañero con un cuerpo atlético, delgado pero bien formado, espalda ancha, brazos fuertes y marcados, abdomen plano y unas largas piernas perfectamente moldeadas. Alto, como la mayoría de los hombres soviéticos, dueño de una cabellera bicolor entre azul y gris y sus labios… esos labios que había querido probar en más de una ocasión, eran carnosos, apetecibles, apetitosos… su debilidad.

Sonrió con nostalgia. A veces creía que era patético, no podía definirse de otra manera. Mira que estar en un país completamente diferente al suyo, con idioma, costumbres e ideologías nada similares, con comida un poco extraña, gente poco amigable y escritura difícil de hacer, solo para estar cerca de Kai y que éste no le hiciera el más mínimo caso, más que patético, daba lástima.

La única persona que sabía que estaba hasta las trancas por Kai, era Yuriy Ivannov. En los años que llevaba en Rusia, se había convertido en su mejor amigo, su confidente, le confiaba cosas que incluso no le decía a su entrañable amigo chino, Lee. ¿Cómo habían llegado a tener esa clase de amistad? Ni el mismo lo recordaba, solo sabía que Yuriy no era el chico malo que todos pensaban, en realidad era muy noble y discreto. Él lo había ayudado a aprender el idioma, tanto la pronunciación como la escritura, le había ayudado a conseguir empleo y de vez en cuando lo invitaba a salir junto con Brian. Kai había ido con ellos en su par de ocasiones debido a que la escuela y las empresas Hiwatari absorbían todo su tiempo.

Suspiró con desgano. Al parecer Kai ya tenía su vida planeada. Y él, definitivamente no estaba en ella. Por más que intentara, el ruso no daba señales de querer estar con Rei. Las veces que se habían visto, era porque Rei lo había invitado a comer, en más de una ocasión lo rechazó porque tenía cosas que hacer, además de que las conversaciones que tenían cuando estaban juntos eran básicamente un monólogo de su parte. Incluso Kai se había vuelto más frío y seco de lo que había sido antes.

Frío y seco como el clima que reinaba en esos momentos. Si bien, él era de una región templada, con el tiempo que llevaba en el frío país había aprendido a amar aquel clima. Le gustaba la sensación gélida que sentía en su rostro cuando caminaba por las calles, se sentía, extrañamente vivo. Se había enamorado de los días nublados y lluviosos, ya no le parecían tristes ni nostálgicos. Realmente Moscú era una ciudad muy hermosa. Al principio no dejaba de sentirse un poco cohibido por su apariencia personal, pero después se dio cuenta que en Rusia hay muchos grupos étnicos que incluso eran de piel morena y ojos rasgados. Siendo un país tan grande, había mucha diversidad.

Siguió caminando por la larga avenida que lo llevaba a sus clases. Había elegido estudiar "administración de empresas innovadoras". Y si, lo había hecho por Kai en gran medida, sin embargo esa carrera abarcaba muchas áreas que lo podrían ayudar a montar el mismo su propio negocio, quizás un restaurante o un pequeño hotel rústico. No se arrepentía, en verdad le gustaba. Había aprendido muchas cosas y también le había ayudado a tener algunos temas de conversación con su amigo bicolor. ¡Todo lo relacionaba con Kai! Si alguien supiera que pensaba en él en todo momento y para cualquier cosa le diría que era un enfermo mental. Por lo menos.

Estaba a dos calles de llegar al campus de la Universidad Estatal de Moscú M.V. Lomonósov, una de las más antiguas del país, fundada en 1755 y que era poseedora de uno de los rascacielos más emblemáticos de Moscú situado en la colina de los gorriones. Era un edificio realmente majestuoso, no parecía una universidad. Frente al edificio principal había una especie de lago vertical rodeado de bellos jardines y enormes árboles. En dicho campus había más de 31,000 estudiantes. La torre principal medía alrededor de 240 metros y poseía 36 pisos, estaba rodeada por cuatro grandes alas que albergan facultades e instalaciones diversas. Gozaba de más de 33 kilómetros de corredores y 5.000 habitaciones. La estrella en la cúspide de la torre pesaba 12 toneladas, y era lo bastante grande como para albergar una pequeña habitación y una plataforma de observación. Las fachadas del edificio estaban ornamentadas con relojes gigantes, barómetros y termómetros; así como por estatuas y símbolos soviéticos. Demasiado lujo para semejante centro de estudio.

Antes de entrar a las instalaciones del campus, un Bentley Continental GT vehículo deportivo color gris descapotable de dos puertas, impecablemente limpio y extremadamente lujoso se paraba a un lado de él. No era raro ver ese tipo de carros en la zona de la capital del país. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente quién era el dueño de aquel ostentoso coche. El ruso que lo traía vuelto loco.

Lo vio bajar del carro con suma elegancia. Rei observó cada uno de los movimientos y le pareció que lo hacía en cámara lenta. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Tenía casi un mes que no sabía nada de él.

Hola Rei – saludó Kai en cuanto llegó a la altura del oriental.

Hola Kai, que alegría verte amigo – le dijo tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

Ha sido un mes desde la última vez que nos vimos – comentó Kai

Cierto – dijo Rei extrañado de que Kai supiera con exactitud el tiempo que tenían sin verse - ¿Cómo has estado? –

Muy ocupado – respondió el ruso.

Deberías tomar unos días de descanso, terminarás enfermando – aconsejó Rei sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta de Kai sería un no.

No puedo Rei – dijo con seriedad.

¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que tus clases eran por las tardes – preguntó el chino.

Te vi caminando – comenzó a decir el ruso sintiéndose raro ante la confesión que iba a hacer – y me paré para saludarte ¿Ya vas a clases? –

Rei lo miró con sorpresa. Era muy raro ver atenciones del Hiwatari hacía su persona. Si las había, no iba a negarlo. Pero eran tan esporádicas, que fácil podía recordar todas. Incluso desde que estaban en los BladeBreakers.

Si, entro en veinte minutos – dijo el chino saliendo de su asombro.

Te veo luego – se despidió Kai caminando de nuevo hacia su vehículo.

Gracias Kai – le gritó Rei – me dio gusto verte.

Y así como había llegado, se había ido. Fue un efímero momento, de esos que recordaría toda la vida. Una atención más que recordar por parte de Kai. Y tan importante para el oriental, que sería su combustible de aquí a que se volvieran a ver. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para eso?... Pensó en el destino. Quizás era hora de dejar aquello por la paz. Quizás debía dejar Rusia, dejar a Kai, dejar el amor que sentía por él porque nunca se iba a concretar. Quizás era hora de rendirse.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó nuevamente hacia el edificio donde tenía sus clases. Suspiró con aires de alegría y nostalgia. ¿Qué pensaría Kai si supiera del amor tan grande que le profesaba? Sabía que Kai no había salido en plan romántico con nadie. Bueno, en realidad no salía con nadie en ningún tipo de plan. Se preguntó si alguna vez Kai se había enamorado, o por lo menos gustado alguien. ¿Cómo serían los gustos del ruso en ese aspecto? La homosexualidad no le disgustaba, sus amigos rusos estaban liados desde hace tiempo, pero eso no quería que él también lo fuera. Y si lo fuera, él no era nada atractivo como para llamar la atención del bicolor, que era por demás apuesto.

Llegó al edificio en donde tenía su primera clase, economía. Tenía que apartar de sus pensamientos a Kai para poder concentrarse en su clase. No lo conseguía del todo, pero al menos podía poner atención suficiente, después de todo tenía que seguir con sus excelentes calificaciones para conservar su beca.

Pasaron los días, y Rei se sentía cada vez más desanimado. Últimamente se sentía muy solo. Estaba comenzado a sentirse como cuando antes vagaba de país en país y sabía que era hora de irse. Solo que, no quería hacerlo. Quería seguir viendo aquellos ojos carmín. Quería seguir disfrutando de su presencia, quería verlo más tiempo.

¿Qué te pasa Rei, te veo muy desanimado hoy? – preguntó su amigo Yuriy, que lo había invitado a comer ese día.

Kai – fue lo que dijo

Rei, deberías decirle lo que sientes – regañó el pelirrojo.

No quiero perder su amistad – se defendió el oriental.

Por favor, a esto llamas amistad, se ven una vez al mes y Kai no es especialmente un gran conversador, creo que no tienes nada que ver – habl Yuriy, eran palabras duras, pero ciertas – si te rechaza ya sabrás que hacer con tu vida, no es el fin del mundo amigo.

Kai es muy especial para mí Yuriy – le dijo con tristeza.

Lo sé Rei, pero no es justo para ti tampoco estar así, dile lo que sientes y que sea lo que tenga que ser –

Yo creo que mejor me voy de Rusia, quizás vagando por ahí pueda sacarlo de mi mente –

No lo vas a conseguir ni aunque te fueras a marte – le advirtió - ¿Y a dónde te irías? –

No lo sé – dijo soltando un suspiro.

Estaba harto de esa situación. Kai era un tonto, pero Rei lo era más. Mira que callar lo que sentía por más de seis años y conformarse con las "migajas" de amistad que le daba el bicolor. Sabía que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro, de Rei estaba seguro, aunque de Kai tenía sus dudas. Sin embargo, algo pasó por su mente en ese momento para comprobar definitivamente su amigo bicolor sentía o no algo por Rei más allá de una amistad. Sonrió con malicia. Iba a ayudar a ese par, a la particular manera Ivanov.

Rei y Yuriy siguieron comiendo en aquel restaurante de lujo al que el ruso pelirrojo insistía ir cada que podía. Amaba ese sitio por dos razones, primero porque ahí se le declaro su amado pelilavanda y la segunda porque la comida era realmente deliciosa. Platicaron, rieron y disfrutaron de la compañía uno del otro. Yuriy se había hecho muy amigo del oriental, porque de cierta manera eran muy parecidos. Él siempre había estado enamorado de Brian, y aunque hacía gala de sus encantos delante del ruso, Brian era tan despistado que no lo notaba. No fue hasta que Yuriy le dijo que le gustaba que lo tomo más enserio, aunque al principio Brian creyó que se trataba de una broma, al final el ruso de ojos lavanda había planeado una romántica cena para declararle su amor y entregarle unos anillos de plata símbolo de su unión como pareja. A él le había ido bien con Brian. Rei también desde que conoció a Kai había estado enamorado de él, y quizás sin notarlo, hacía gala de sus encantos delante de Kai, pero Rei necesitaba un empujoncito para poder declarar su amor, y él lo iba ayudar.

Después de una hora de pláticas y risas, Yuriy se despidió de Rei. Tenía que poner en marcha su plan para juntar a su amigo bicolor con el chico oriental. Hacían linda pareja, Kai era bastante guapo y Rei era encantador. Se veían lindos juntos, eran el perfecto contraste el uno del otro y se complementaban con exquisitez.

Faltaban cerca de veinte minutos para las cuatro de la tarde y Kai caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, misma en la que estudiaba Rei. Se dirigía a su clase de economía, él iba por las tardes debido a que por las mañanas tenía que ir a la oficina de su abuelo y ver como se manejaban las empresas Hiwatari pues él se haría cargo de ellas en el futuro. Ese estilo de vida lo estaba cansando, estudiar y trabajar no era complicado, pero trabajar a lado de su abuelo sí que era un verdadero tormento. Quería hacer otras cosas, pero raramente tenía el tiempo para dedicarse a alguna actividad que a él le gustara.

Abrió la puerta del salón de clases y en la silla del profesor se encontraba una figura bastante familiar para él. Se sorprendió, pero lo ocultó cerrando sus iris rojizos.

¿Qué haces aquí Ivanov? – preguntó sin saludar

Hola Kai, amigo, a mí también me da gusto verte – respondió con sarcasmo el otro.

¿También? – sonrió Kai con ironía

Eres cruel, pero ya estoy acostumbrado – le dijo con simpleza – pero no vine a discutir contigo Hiwatari

¿A qué viniste? – preguntó tomando asiento en la última fila

Quiero organizar una fiesta de despedida para Rei –

¿Qué? – preguntó Kai sorprendido. "Bingo" pensó Yuriy al ver su reacción.

Supongo que has estado muy ocupado y no has podido hablar con Rei – le decía su amigo pelirrojo – pero Rei se va a ir de Rusia y quiero que le hagamos una fiesta de despedida.

¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar el bicolor sin salir de su asombro.

Porque Rei es nuestro amigo, y creo que se lo merece – le contestó Yuriy.

Eso no Ivanov – le reclamó Kai molesto - ¿Por qué se va a ir?

¡Ah! Eso – exclamó – bueno Rei se siente solo, y la verdad es que no tiene más amigos aquí en Rusia que nosotros, yo salgo con él de vez en cuando, a veces Brian va con nosotros, tú rara vez lo ves, y en su escuela no tiene muchos amigos, solo algunos compañeros de clases, pero no sale con ellos – platicó el ruso de ojos azules – Rei no es una persona solitaria, supongo que esa vida ya le cansó.

¿Cuándo te lo dijo? – preguntó Kai que estaba desconcertado. Hacía unas dos semanas que lo había visto, aquella vez que se bajó de su coche solo para saludarlo. No le había dicho nada, ¿Cuándo había tomado esa decisión?

Hoy, lo invité a comer y me lo dijo – Yuriy estaba aguantándose la risa. Kai le estaba confirmando sus sospechas. Sentía algo por el chino. Quizás su plan si iba a funcionar.

¿Regresará a China? – preguntó Kai desviando su mirada hacía la ventana.

No, pero tampoco me dijo a dónde, quizás se quiera olvidar de todo y empezar una nueva vida – mintió el ruso.

¿Cuándo se va? – preguntó Kai sintiéndose nervioso. Quería y no escuchar la fecha.

La próxima semana – le contestó Yuriy.

Kai tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida. Yuriy ya sabía que había dos lugares a los cuales podía ir, una a su mansión a encerrarse en su cuarto a pensar y pensar, la otra, que creía menos probable, ir a hablar con Rei. Levantó y cerró el puño en señal de victoria. Su plan estaba resultando ser un éxito. Hiwatari había caído en la trampa.

Kai, ¿A dónde vas, te vas a saltar las clases? – preguntó Yuriy caminando hacía Kai fingiendo sorpresa.

Tengo cosas que hacer – se limitó a contestar.

Bueno, pero no me has respondido ¿Le hacemos una fiesta a Rei? –

No – respondió deteniendo su paso y mirando a Yuriy a los ojos – Rei no se va a ir de Rusia.

Yuriy ya no dijo nada más. Había dado en el clavo. Estaba completamente seguro que Kai iba a detener a Rei. Lo interesante sería con qué excusa. ¿Qué iba a decirle su amigo bicolor al oriental para que no se fuera? ¿Cómo lo iba a detener? Soltó una carcajada. Estaba feliz por ese par. Esperaba que las cosas resultaran bien para los dos.

Kai se dirigió directamente a la tienda de regalos en donde trabajaba Rei. Se sentía mal. Realmente mal. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía mareado, tenía sentimientos encontrados, no sabía definir exactamente como se sentía, triste, enojado, harto… era todo. Todo se le juntaba. El sentimiento de culpa era otra emoción que estaba presente en él. De alguna forma, había abandonado a Rei. Se había quedado en Rusia, y él actuaba indiferente. De alguna manera tenía que arreglar todo. Llegó a la tienda y regalos y vio a Rei detrás del mostrador. Estaba solo.

¡Kai que sorpresa! – exclamó Rei en cuanto vio que la persona que había entrado en el negocio era su amigo ruso. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa y su emoción al verlo.

Me rindo, Rei – dijo Kai desolado. Casi en un susurro.

¿Eh? – musitó el chino que no entendía de lo que hablaba el ruso - ¿Qué pasa Kai, estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

Me rindo Rei – caminó hacia el oriental, abrió una pequeña puerta para pasar del otro lado del mostrador, al llegar con Rei lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo fuerte, posesivo, como si temiera que en ese momento se fuera a desvanecer – me rindo… me rindo… me rindo… - repitió apretando más el cuerpo de Rei contra el suyo.

Rei estaba muy confundido. La sangre de acumulaba en sus mejillas por la cercanía de su ex capitán de equipo, pero a la vez sentía preocupación por el chico que lo abraza tan fuertemente. Siempre había querido sentir un abrazo de Kai, pero en esos momentos lo estaba lastimando de lo fuerte que lo abrazaba. Kai no era de los que se rendía, no lo hizo con ningún enemigo, ni con Tyson, ni con Brooklyn, con nadie y con nada tiraba la toalla, algo debía pasarle para que se encontrara en ese estado.

Tranquilo Kai ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Rei acariciando su espalda.

Me rindo…Rei ya no puedo más con la vida que llevo, es demasiado para mí – dijo con una voz cansada – escucha Rei, discúlpame. No quería que te sintieras solo, sé que no conoces a nadie aquí más que al tonto de Brian, al atolondrado de Yuriy y a mí, no debí dejarte solo, nunca debí dejarte solo, pero mi abuelo me presiona demasiado con todo, no tengo ni tiempo para mí mismo, sin embargo te prometo que nos veremos más seguido, te prometo que vendré a verte más días, pero por favor, no quiero que te vayas –

Kai… - pronunció el chino.

No te vayas Rei – repitió Kai – mi vida es muy ajetreada en estos momentos, pero me haré algún especio para venir contigo, pero no quiero que te vayas, prometo que te visitaré más seguido.

Kai… yo – Rei no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Kai lo seguía abrazando pidiéndole que no fuera, pero ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué no quería que se fuera? - ¿Quién te dijo que me iba ir? – preguntó Rei confundido.

Yuriy, me dijo que te irías de Rusia – le contestó mientras lo dejaba de abrazar pero tomaba sus manos entre las suyas – no me dejes Rei. Yo me sentía seguro de que te quedarías aquí siempre, ya estás haciendo una vida aquí, no tienes que irte, no te vayas – Kai hablaba sin pensar mucho, todo le salía de lo más profundo de su alma.

Kai… -

Rei, te amo – le dijo al fin – no sé si tú sientes algún tipo de cariño por mí, y no espero que correspondas mis sentimientos, pero no quiero estar lejos de ti, eres una persona muy especial para mí, sé que no lo he demostrado mucho, pero te prometo que aunque decidas amar a alguien más yo siempre estaré a tu lado – confesó Kai. Y era cierto que no esperaba que su amigo le correspondiera, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Rei no se fuera.

Pensó que eso era un sueño. El sueño más hermoso que había tenido en su vida. Kai correspondía sus sentimientos, y era lo mejor del mundo. Supo que no era un sueño, cuando Kai apretó sus manos.

No me iré a ningún lado Kai – dijo seriamente – nunca te dejaría solo, por eso me quede en Rusia.

Gracias Rei – le dijo Kai con una sonrisa tímida.

Yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho – confesó el oriental ya sin temor al rechazo.

¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Kai atónito.

Si Kai, desde el primer momento en que te vi te adueñaste de mi corazón, tú eres la razón por la que me haya quedado aquí – le dijo Rei con una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – preguntó Kai

Tú tampoco lo hiciste – reclamó Rei antes de contestar

No soy bueno para esto Rei, pero cuando Yuriy me dijo que te irías, temí perderte para siempre, fue la gota que derramó el vaso de todo – se defendió – tú eres más extrovertido.

Pero es que eres tan, tan tú Kai, -

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó el ruso fingiendo molestia.

Tu forma de ser es tan misteriosa, tan cerrada, demuestras tan poco que no sabía que algún día fuera a quererme como yo te quiero a ti –

Perdóname Rei – dijo Kai con sinceridad – he sido un tonto.

Entonces… - intentó preguntar el oriental.

Rei ¿Quieres salir conmigo en plan de pareja? –

¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Rei asombrado.

Te amo, me amas, yo quiero estar a tu lado Rei ¿Tú no? –

Claro que quiero estar contigo Kai, claro que quiero ser su pareja, es lo que siempre he querido –

Kai lo besó sellando con eso la unión que tenían a partir de ese momento. Eran uno. Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente, disfrutaban del sabor del otro con ahínco. Ese beso les hacía sentir espasmos en todo el cuerpo, era una corriente tan energetizante que deseaban no se terminara nunca. Los brazos de Kai rodeaban la pequeña cintura de su ahora, pareja. Mientras que los de Rei se encontraban alrededor del cuello del ruso y sus manos se enredaban en el cabello bicolor de su ruso favorito. Era lo que ambos habían esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, sentir la fusión de sus almas envueltos en el más puro y bello amor.

Te amo Rei, te amo muchísimo – dijo el ruso entre besos.

También te amo Kai – respondió el otro – aunque debo decirte algo importante.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kai seriamente.

Verás, yo no le dije a Yuriy que me iba a ir de Rusia – confesó – bueno lo que le dije es que quizás era momento de irme porque… porque yo te sentía muy distante y la única razón por la que estoy aquí eres tú, entonces pensé que jamás corresponderías mis sentimientos… y bueno no valía la pena seguir aquí

Yuriy me dijo que te irías pronto, la próxima semana y que incluso estaba organizando una fiesta de despedida para ti – le dijo Kai.

¿Fiesta? - preguntó Rei extrañado – creo que…

El muy maldito me jugó una broma y yo caí redondito – soltó Kai con furia, aunque después suspiró, Yuriy estaba loco.

Rei, ¿Yuriy sabía lo que sientes por mí? – preguntó Kai intuyendo por donde iba todo aquello.

Sí, pero es el único – afirmó Rei

Ahora entiendo lo que hizo, más que una broma, fue una trampa – aclaró el bicolor.

Yo no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer – dijo Rei intentando defenderse.

Lo sé Rei, ese ruso pelirrojo está loco, pero sabe ser un buen amigo – comentó Kai. Tenía que reconocer que lo había ayudado. Más de lo que se imaginaba.

¿Y ahora qué haremos? – preguntó Rei que aún se encontraba en los brazos de Kai sonriendo como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

Estar juntos para siempre – respondió Kai con una inusual dulzura en él.

Ese mismo día por la noche se reunieron con sus amigos, Brian y Yuriy, que estaban muertos de risa por lo rápido y fácil que había caído Kai en el inocente engaño que le había hecho el ruso de ojos azules. Brian tampoco sabía nada, pero estaba orgulloso de su novio. Yuriy estaba contento de que su plan había funcionado. Aunque no se esperaba que Kai se confesara tan rápido, es más, había creído que Rei era el que iba a soltar la sopa de todo. También le agradecieron, a ambos, por la extraña pero leal amistad que sentían por ellos.

Al día siguiente la nueva pareja se presentó a hablar con el abuelo Hiwatari para decirle de la situación en la que ahora se encontraban Kai y Rei. Sorpresivamente para todos, Voltaire Hiwatari había aceptado la relación de los chicos sin ningún problema, incluso regaño a Kai por no tenerle la confianza suficiente de decirle que se encontraba estresado por el ritmo de vida que le había impuesto. Le dijo a su nieto que se tomara un descanso de las visitas a la oficina, pero que a la escuela no faltara por nada del mundo. Nadie podía creerlo, pero en realidad Voltaire quería a su nieto, era su única familia. Era estricto, sí, pero creía que lo hacía por su bien e intentaba hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. Y como a él le habían enseñado.

Después de un mes, Rei se mudó a la mansión Hiwatari, iniciativa propuesta por el mismo abuelo del ruso. Kai por su parte, había cambiado sus clases a las mañanas y por la tardes mientras Rei seguía trabajando en la tienda de regalos, Kai se iba a ejercitar al gimnasio. En las noches, Rei preparaba la cena, a veces para dos otras más para tres. Los fines de semana, hacían turismo en los pueblos o ciudades cercanas a Moscú. Iban al cine, al parque de diversiones o simplemente a caminar por ahí. Les iba bien y estaban felices. Su amor era único y especial, lo demostraban en público y a solas, hacían una hermosa pareja y ellos lo único que deseaban era cumplir su promesa de estar juntos por siempre.

"_Me rendí, yo Kai Hiwatari me rendí… sin embargo, valió la pena"… _FIN.


End file.
